Be Loveless
by Deathly-Whisper
Summary: Soubi wakes up Ritsuka a little early on a Saturday, knowing how adorable and impressionable he can be in the mornings. Rated M for SouRi, Lemon, YAOI it is YAOI okay, YAOI not YURI not HENTAI its YAOI


[Loveless belongs to people other than me, so :3

Side note: This fanfiction was written at request of my dearest friend and muse. I have watched maybe 3 episodes of Loveless, and read a couple of chapters, so don't flame me for the characters being OOC]

~:*Be Loveless*:~

Black hair clouded the eyes of the young Master as he arose from his bed. The rays of the sun broke through his window, broadcasting a bright aura around the smooth silvery hair of the tall figure hovering in the way of the window. A glare of light shone from his silver no-frame glasses, glaring into Ritsuka's eyes. The young boy's ears flattened from the heat of the light.

"Good morning, Love~" The figure chimed, a stroke of light shining across his face as a grin spread across. He glided over to the bed, taking the sheets in two hands, pulling them off of the young boy's body. A chill spread through the younger's spine as the cool morning air nipped at the black haired boy's exposed chest. A strand of hair dripped from the wide shoulders of the tall fighter, tickling his master's nose.

Ritsuka closed his eyes and tried to choke down a sneeze, but was unable to, and almost leaped out of the bed from the force of it. Soubi quickly pulled a tissue from his pocket, gently wiping the cat-child's nose.

"S-soubi?" The young master murmured. The Beloved smiled, helping his master out of the bed. Soubi kissed him lightly on the cheek as the young child steadied himself on his feet. "Mornin'." The boy murmured as his ear twitched from the warm breath that disrupted its fur.

The small boy fell back into his bed, bouncing lightly. He then settled down with his arms out, his chest rising and falling smoothly. Soubi rolled his eyes, looking down at the boy.

"Come now, Loveless. You need to go to school." The slim pet chuckled, taking the small boy's hand in his, pulling him up and into his arms. He kissed the boy squarely between his protruding black ears, smiling into his hair. "You can't just skip your studies. I cannot allow it."

The tall, slim figure escorted the small ball of black hair into the closet. "Dress me, Soubi." The younger murmured, followed closely by a soft mewl that sounded like a yawn. A light blush flashed for a second across the face of the boy's pet as he thought about what happened to his young master in the mornings.

A red tinged the tips of the boy's black hair as his trousers were stripped from him, embarrassed that he was visibly excited, and obviously so to his Beloved. He gasped slightly as he felt the elder's breath on him. He bit the inside of his lip, trying to disallow any signs of weakness to his fighter.

Soubi smiled up at his master mischievously, giving a gentle kiss to the tip of his member. Ritsuka let out a moan unintentionally, his hands darting to his pelvis as he softly pushed the kneeling adult away. Soubi took to his feet, smiling down at the young boy, softly stroking his ears.

"Do you wish for assistance, Master?" He questioned smoothly, gently kissing his forehead. The blush that already heated Ritsuka's face burned into a deeper red.

"S-soubi… W-what about s-school?" Ritsuka's beautiful lips simply stuttered, hardly able to speak comprehensibly. Soubi took the stuttering lips in his, deepening the kiss progressively as he pulled the boy close to his body.

"It's Sunday. There is no school today." He smiled into the kiss, seeing the boy's eyes close lightly from the pleasure of the contact. "S-soubi…" The boy moaned lightly into his mouth, feeling his long, slender fingers softly stroking his erection.

"Command me, and I can do anything you wish, Loveless." He grinned lovingly into the young boy's lips. He could taste his sweet breath, his delicious saliva, and the perfectly salty tang of his lip. He could feel the words that Ritsuka was trying to form, so he broke the kiss and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Just say the words, Master. I will do anything you request." He smiled, watching the blush deepen rapidly on his Master.

"P-please." Was all that the young cat-child could muster, making Beloved smile wider.

"Please what, Love? I cannot do anything without a command." He chuckled seductively, softly laying his fingers on his warm hips.

"T-take m-my… e-ears, S-s-soubi…" He murmured, moaning loudly as a firm hand grasped his length.

"As you wish, Ritsuka." He murmured, softly kissing the boy's neck. A soft breath dispersed along Beloved's scalp as he began to gently rub the warm growth between his legs. The frail boy collapsed to the ground with a deep thud. "do you want to return to bed, Loveless?" Soubi asked, smiling down on his master who was softly moaning on the ground and rubbing his sides.

He nodded feverishly, and his pet immediately picked him up and carried him to the bed, one arm under his neck, the other under his knees. As he laid his master down on the soft sheets, he warmly thought of how adorable he looked with the morning sun gently refracting off of his skin, giving him a glowing appearance. Soubi quickly rid himself of his upper clothing, smiling down on the nude middle school child.

He knew that he was going against specific instructions from his previous master, and that he was committing a sin. In that moment, Ritsuka's soft black hair, and soft innocent moans made him forget any concept of punishment that could come from his actions.

Soubi's lips found their way to Ritsuka's member, licking a line gently up the large vein that carried his warm unused seed. Loveless let out a loud, feminine moan that quickly aroused his pet, who proceeded to strip as he continued to softly tease the tip of his master's erection with his tongue.

"Nngh~ S-soubi." He moaned lightly, trying to restrain his hips from thrusting into his pet's mouth. Quickly, the pair were both naked, and Soubi had moved on top of his lover, coaxing his tongue from his mouth as he rubbed their lengths together. The warm breath that they exchanged tasted sweet to both of them.

Ritsuka's arms wrapped around Soubi's back and pulled him hard against his hips. Soubi paused, quickly withdrawing to the floor and shuffling with his clothes.

"S-soubi? What's the matter?" Loveless breathed heavily, hands wandering to his erection, missing the touch of his pet. Soubi popped up from the side of the bed, a small golden wrapper trapped in between his lips. He stretched something out of sight, and quickly moved to Ritsuka's length, his eyes rolling into his head as he felt something surround him.

"W-what is that?" He asked when he managed to lift his head and look down.

"Protection, hon. I don't have anything, and I'm sure you don't either, but I'm sure that it's best. He murmured, positioning himself over the black haired master, softly teasing himself with the lubricated tip of Ritsuka's member.

"W-what are you doing, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked frantically, unsure of what was happening between the two. Soubi gently lowered himself onto the warm rod of his master, moaning lightly as he felt the warmth fill him. The sensation of being surrounded by the man that he had been so close to for the past few months was so invigorating that he was unable to contain his whimpering moans of pleasure.

Soubi suddenly felt the warm palm of his master against his own member, gasping as he closed his eyes from the unexpected surge of pleasure. The touch of Ritsuka was accompanied by a deep moan from his fighter who started to move himself up and down on Ritsuka's pulsating growth. Soubi bit his lip, a trickle of blood trailing down his chin and splattering onto his beautifully sculpted chest.

"S-sou-bi… Y-you a-re b-blee-ding…" Ritsuka choked out, a sharp gasp preceding every syllable. The Beloved only nodded his head lightly, his Master's hand still grasping the outstretching erection. Ritsuka softly bucked his hips into his servant, moving in rhythm with the swaying of the pelvis of the beautiful man above him.

Ritsuka felt himself building, and knew that the feeling was the "orgasm" that he had heard about. His muscles tensed quickly, releasing his first load into the latex surrounding him inside of his fighter. He looked up at his lover, gazing at the silver hair cascading down his body and clinging to his lightly sweating body.

Soubi reached up and softly plucked the ears from the boy, making a light pop noise with his mouth. "Tell me that it wasn't worth it." He grinned as the young man rode the afterglow of his first climax.

He nodded weakly, smiling. "I… Love you, Beloved." He breathed, still hard inside of his lover.

"I always have loved you, Loveless." He smiled and leaned down to gently placing a kiss on his forehead. He quickly got out of the bed, redressing and assuming his position in front of the window. ~Get some rest. The approaching storm will be fierce." He said forebodingly, though only talking about the weather.


End file.
